mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Felinoel
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the God Tiers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BitterLime (Talk) 17:06, March 15, 2012 Dafuq you doin' here, Warehouse agent? Per Ankh ED 16:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The Rogue of Space, at your service. Per Ankh ED 17:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hehe... I'm a Blue Lantern and a GOD! Per Ankh ED 18:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) {pulls out stake} I can help you with that. Per Ankh ED 18:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) {is sitting on a Hope Quest bed} The only requirements are: That your Dream self is alive (And it is. I checked), and that you die on this slab of rock right here. Per Ankh ED 01:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Just die on this slab. Per Ankh ED 17:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) {checks requirements} Your dream self is alive, all you have to do is die. I promise it will be quick and painless. A ringblast right between the eyes. Instant. Per Ankh ED 17:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, can you feel this? {teleports to Prospit and flips your dream self's mattress} Per Ankh ED 17:59, June 26, 2012 (UTC) {indicates your dream self} See? Alive. {pokes it. You feel it} Per Ankh ED 18:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) {holds up White Ring from Warehouse} Put this on. It will banish illusion. Per Ankh ED 18:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Prospit. Now we return to your Quest Bed so I can shoot you. Per Ankh ED 19:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You. Yellow slab of rock. Now. Per Ankh ED 20:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) OR I could do it myself. {teleports you to Quest Bed.} Now lay down. {ring glows} Per Ankh ED 20:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Everyone does. Now lay down and close your eyes. This won't hurt a bit. Per Ankh ED 20:20, June 26, 2012 (UTC) They don't have the potential to go God Tier. You do. Per Ankh ED 20:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I guess then we won't be able to bring this to the Warehouse, now will we? Per Ankh ED 20:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Your loss. Per Ankh ED 23:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Whatever. {shrinks and places Hope Quest bed with 11 others for Warehouse transfer} Lets get these to the Warehouse. Per Ankh ED 15:28, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I hate the Twilight SAGA. I like Twilight Sparkle. I'm a Brony, BTW. Typically, when one says "I hate Twilight," they almost always mean the book. Per Ankh ED 14:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Not funny, dude. Not funny. Per Ankh ED 15:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No. Only one image is permitted. Please read the policy. Per Ankh ED 15:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Whatever. Per Ankh ED 15:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) God tier nomination Hi Felinoel, this is revitalysis. It looks to me like your'e a fairly established editor here, so I'd like to invite you to support the changing of the featured article on the main page from cruxite to god tier, which has just been finished being updated with hussie's god tier info. here is a link to the vote page for your convenience: MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles Revitalysis 22:47, November 23, 2014 (UTC)